Rain
by Draymond
Summary: Rain can really express different emotions in people.


Rain

My thoughts are jumbled. I am sitting under a tree in the middle of Viridian Forest. With the leaves providing shelter, I find myself dry from the cold drips that fall from the sky. I lean my head back on the stump. I quietly listen to the light drizzle as it hits the soft grass. My thoughts were on her.

Pure

A word that that matches her completely. How wonderfully kind and sensitive she is, but I can get myself to talk. All I do is stare out. Watch as time passes.

I get up, put my red and white cap on my head, and walk out into the cold. The drops hit my skin and I can feel the chill. It slowly runs down the path of my arm and ends up at the bottom of my finger. I let it fall. Then I stick my hands in my pocket and feel a slight vibration. I pull out a small device and look at the message.

From: Yellow

Where are you? It's raining so you should come back before you get a cold.

End of Message.

I close the phone and stick it back in my pocket, now wet. I think some more. So many things have happened. I walk, thinking of how I can help. Eventually I see a tree. Not just any tree. There is a hole inside of it and out of it pokes out a little flower. It's struggling for survival hence there is no ground. I touch the flower with the gentlest care. I feel the soft buds, cold with small, pure, droplets. "This will do." I say quietly for myself. The brilliant yellow flower stands out in all of the gray colors surrounding the forest.

With the flower in hand, I make my way back to her place. Death is no easy thing to deal with. It brings away a lot of joy from life. She must feel a lot of pain. Her sending me that message before shows even more just how kind and warm hearted she is. I hate having her go through this. This is the reason why I will make things better.

I arrive at a small house near the edge of the city. I close my eyes and listen to the droplets, as they softly hit the grass along with the house. It soothes my feelings of sadness. I walk closer to the door and I notice that the window is lit up at the top floor. I pull out my Pokegear. "9:21?" That's what the time says. I take a deep breath and walk in. I take of my wet shoes and walk towards the stairs. Every step I take makes a small creaking noise. I stop in front of a door that has a small drawing taped to the door. It's of a little girl and an older man laughing and fishing and under it says "Yellow".

I take another deep breath and put the flower gently in my pocket so it won't be damaged. Then I knock. I can hear shuffling of feet and then the door clicks. It slowly opens. There stands a girl. She has beautiful blonde hair that sits in a ponytail and reaches her waist. She is dressed in Pikachu pajamas, and she is sniffling. Her eyes are red and she is rubbing them.

"Red!" she says. She sounded a little bit happier that he was there. "You're soaking wet! Here I'll get a towel. She tries to leave but I block the exit. She looks at me with confused eyes. "Wait." I tell her with a soft voice. I pull of my hat and ruffle my hair, hearing the cold water drops hit the floor. "I got something to show you. "What?" she asks softly. I smile at her. "Get something warm on, and bring and umbrella cause it's freeeeeezing outside!" I say. Her confused face turns into a big smile and she starts to laugh. "Alright but you get something dry on too." She tells me and then shows me where the towels are.

We walk outside listening to the wind pass and the water hitting the top of our umbrella. She is wearing a yellow sweater with a small beanie that lets her hair stick out. She is also wearing some jeans. "Where are we going?" she asks rubbing her eyes a little more. "Follow me.

I grab her hand and lead her across the gray forest. We walk past some Pokémon, snuggly inside their shelters for the night. We cross a small stream and the trickling noise that escapes from it makes me want to sit and close my eyes.

Finally we get to that tree, the tree that I was sitting under. I grab the umbrella from her and I let her sit down against the tree. The tree's stump is arced so it looks like a small curved wall and makes it a good seat for two. I sit down next to her.

For a long time we just sit. We sit and listen to the noise that is nature. It's so satisfying. My hand makes it into hers. She leans her head on me. She starts to cry again. I frown realizing what's going on. I pick up her chin with my finger and look into her eyes. "Yellow, look out." She turned and looked at the empty space in front of us. "What do you see?" I ask her. She sniffles and wipes her nose with her sleeve. "There's a bush, two trees, and a sleeping Pidgey." "Do you know what I see?" I ask her with determination. She nods and leans her head back on my shoulder. "I see life, but it's all been grayed and dulled by the cold. Then there is the rain. The rain is pure, and something pure will always win a battle with something that has been dulled or is gray." She looked up at me with a surprised look. I guess she has a right to. I don't think I have ever been this sensitive. "I am terribly sorry your uncle passed away." Her eyes started to water again. "But Yellow, a pure heart has the power to rinse through the thickness of sadness, and I see that in you." Her eyes got bigger and her lips started to tremble. I put my arm around her. "Let me aid your pure heart in finding happiness. You are the kindest person I know and you have always cared for me." I pull out the flower.

She takes it and examines it. "R…Red." She says still trembling. "It's…. It's so pretty." "I picked it because it stood out. Its yellow color stood out around all the grayness of the forest." She smiled even though her eyes were watery. "This is what I brought you out here to see. Rain can be very soothing. It reflects the purity of the forest and what waits to come for another day." We both look into each other's eyes. "Yellow, I love you." I then kiss her. It's a soft kiss and we release. Her mind is too jumbled to say anything. Instead she snuggles up to me and falls asleep on my lap.

Rain truly helps soothe emotions.


End file.
